Maiko Shuzen
Maiko Shuzen ( 麻衣子 シュウ Shuzen Maiko) is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by xxpentimaticxXx on deviantART. He is a chūnin-level ninja of Kirigakure and a member of Team gōurū. Background Maiko grew up in the quiet part of Kirigakure, he lived with both his parents Touro, Urenai sister Nana and "cookie" aunt Gūgo Shuzen. When Maiko was young he had a rather normal childhood up until he was enlisted into the Kirigakure Ninja Academy in hopes he will follow his father's footsteps to be recruited to the Kirigakure Anbu Corps. due to his shy nature his father and him would get into many fights and most of them ending with Maiko shutting down and becoming compliant to his fathers wishes, over time Maiko became aggressive and he would often wrestle with his sister younger sister Nana Shuzen. Nana was as well very physical the two would wrestle anywhere around the Shuzen house. At the same time Maiko was very protective over his sister and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Touro saw Nana as Maiko's weakness so he separated the two by sending Maiko off to live by himself in the city after maiko graduated the ninja academy. Personality Maiko Is an engaging, Confident, adaptable, devoted, imaginative, receptive, as well as he is a compassionate Humorous Person. Despite his simple minded-ness he's an approachable person. Maiko tends to have many flaws such as being sensitive, indecisive, and lazy at times yet dedicated to his work which causes him to have a small group of people he periodically hangs with. Maiko does have an uncontrollable anger due to his unchecked aggression toward his father. This issue makes him stubborn, and arrogant. The source of his anger is his father, he doesn't tell anyone why but he tends to avoid people when he's angry. Having bad blood with his father it always seems as a trigger to his anger which people tend to avoid triggering. In flashbacks, Maiko (age 11-12) was a bright student. He avoided trouble and possible conflict he was always aware of his surroundings because of this. Even at times he still avoids trouble. He has a high reputation to hold being the captain of the Hunter-nin Corps. Appearance Maiko has black short layered hair that falls to his shoulders. that is often times tied back into a small ponytail while he's on missions as first head captain of the undertaker squad division under the Kirigakure anbu. In frequent flashbacks to the age of 12 he had a blonde patch of hair that was in the center part surrounded by his natural black color, he eventually returned fully back to black hair. Maiko has light blue eyes, He wore a maroon long sleeve shirt, ninja pants, weapon pouch carrying his tools on his lower right leg and ankle length sandals. Maiko has on his left side of his face a tribal clan tattoo, he was given this when he was 13 as on to show his maturity. Maiko wears a long white and grey coat with red long sleeves while also having a mouth mask hanging from his coat located around his collar bone. Under his coat he wears a black V-neck. He wears black pants and black calf length sandals. As head captain of the Kirigakure Hunter-nin division with in the Anbu he wore the kirigakure attire, with the kabuki mask that had the village symbol located on the middle forehead. Under his anbu attire, he wore a black quarter sleeve turtleneck, on his lower arm he wore arm braces on both arms the stopped mid-hand he also had a black cloth hanging from his top padding jacket that stopped at his knees which hid his weapon pouch, his pants reach mid-calf where the remainder of both legs are covered in wrapped bandage cloth down to his ankle sandals. Abilities In his early years Maiko was conditioned by his father who is a retired Anbu Captian. At a young age Maiko learned the two techniques required for an Anbu Time reversal and Temporary Paralysis Technique. Gradually Maiko began his training in his clan Kekkai Genkai Frost Release. Clan Abilities The Shuzen Clan is known for their special kekkai Genkai Frost release. It allows the user to lower their temperature below -0 as well manipulate anything into frost except if the opponent has a fire release. Maiko's father taught Maiko how to use his release to the fullest extent. While in the Anbu Corps Maiko's signature move he's often known for is Frost Release: Frost Beast. Allowing Maiko to take on the image a beast, to attack his opponent allowing maiko to become agile, quick, swift and precise. Ninjutsu Being the head of the Hunter-nin corps he must be exceptionally trained in ninjutsu, Genjutsu and quick on his feet. maiko's speed in hand seals allows him the upper hand against his opponent. He's also very technical on the battlefield putting together strategies in just seconds to cater to his men. Although he is very skilled in ninjutsu and Genjutsu he's very bad with hand to hand combat Taijutsu. When sparing with Kagura Mashita a lower level comrade, he would often loose. Commented by Kagura once that "he's just letting her win." to her fellow comrades when she was in the Hunter-nin corps. Genjutsu Status Part I Maiko Shuzen bumped into Kagura Mashita during the Chunin trials while in the Forest of Death while looking for his team. Part II Maiko Shuzen was popular among the teachers, he kept to himself a lot but had many friends and aquaintences. He moved up among the academy ranks being the youngest in his class to become a chūnin. Maiko worked toward being apart of the Kirigakure Anbu like his predecessors within his clan. He pushed himself to his goal, now and then he would enjoy the company of his academy comrades but not for long periods of time. Every mission he and his team would go on, maiko tried his best to complete every mission he went on, word spread around about his rep on missions which caught the Anbu's eye. He was later observed by a few Kirigakure Anbu on a few of his missions, within a month he was summoned the by the head of kirigakure's Anbu and soon enough he was recruited. On Maiko's first mission, he had to kill an entire family that was connected to a political leader of Amegakure in one night and make it look like an accident. Maiko wanted to refuse but was ushered by his father to do the job. Maiko regretted what he had done for months and used it as fuel to make his new goal a reality, to become the new head of the Kirigakure Anbu. after countless missions in the Anbu, Maiko was moved up to the The Undertaker Squad where he had to kill political leaders or make them disappear for the sake of Kirigakure's image among the neighboring villages. After 3 years Maiko was the Head Captian of Hunter-nin Corps' '''and in charge of the Hunter-nin. Being the youngest to at 17 years. In his following months he proved himself loyal to the cause and kept a tight grip on the undertaker squad watching over his men and women, He held a high posture and high rep among the corp. He would discuss top business with the Mizukage and carry out s-rank missions. while training new recruits. Maiko became close with one of the pupils, Kagura Mashita a new member of the Hunter-nin Corps and new to the Undertaker Squad. The two went on missions together and were very close. it wasn't clear if the two became lovers but rumors spread that Maiko was falling for a woman in the hunter-nin branch. He was summoned to the head department of the Anbu corps and was forced to carry out one of his hardest missions, he had to make Kagura "disappear" or else he would lose his title and would be dishonorably discharged from the corps, he agreed to it but didn't go through instead of him going he sent two in his place. Kahoru Ai Kana and her cell accompanied Kagura and carried out the mission. Trivia *Maiko's last name Shuzen shares the kanji characters for the word Shizen(自然,しぜん) meaning "Nature". *Maiko's name: "'maiko"' (舞妓,舞子) means "Dancing Child" it is also an apprentice geiko. A job of a Geiko consists of performing songs, dances, and playing the shamisen or the koto (traditional '''Japanese' instruments) for visitors during feasts. Hense the meaning "Mai" dance/dancing "Ko" Child *Maiko is an unusual male given name. *Maiko hates anything sweet and sticky. *Maiko loves "Nitsuke" boiled foods, vegetables, and "Onigiri" his most favorite being "KareI no nitsuke" Boiled Flounder while his least favorite is "Oyakodon" Chicken egg and rice. *Maiko was one of the few students to finish and pass the Chūnin exam written test with an A *Maiko's birth colors are Blue, Green and White which is ironic because blue happens to be his eye color *Although maiko is quiet he's very social. *Maiko is sensitive to those around him Reference * (Kagura Mashita)http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Kagura_Mashita * (Frost Release)http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Frost_release * (Jōnin)http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/J%C5%8Dnin * (Kirigakure)http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure * (xxPentimatixXx Deviantart) http://xxpentimaticxxx.deviantart.com/gallery/Maiko_Shuzen Category:DRAFT